The invention relates to hydroperylene derivatives which are formed by the fungus, DSM 14452, during fermentation, or are subsequently derivatized, to processes for preparing them and to their use as pharmaceuticals and inhibitors of blood platelets, as well as to sid novel fungus itself.
Hydroperylene derivatives, such as hexahydroperylene derivatives or octahydroperylene derivatives, are formed by various microorganisms. Examples of known hydroperylene derivatives are:
Altertoxins I, II and III (M. E. Stark et al. J. Nat. Prod. 49, 866-871, 1986),
Alteichin (D. Robeson et al. Experientia, 40, 1248-1250, 1984),
the Alterlosins (A. Stierle et al. J. Nat. Prod. 52, 42-47, 1989) and
Alterperylenol from Alternaria species (T. Okuno et al. Tetrahedron Lett. 24, 5653-5656, 1983);
Stemphyltoxins and Stemphypyrenol, which are from cultures of Stemphylium botryosum (A. Arnone et al. J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans.1, 1986, 525-530).
The altertoxins and the stemphyltoxins are phytotoxins, which, as a result of their mutagenic effect, can also diminish the value of human foodstuffs. They have herefore been thoroughly described in more than 70 publications (T. J. Schrader et al. Teratog. Carcinog., Mutagen., 21, 261-274, 2001). The dangers which emanate from the altertoxins and stemphyltoxins are naturally dealt with in this literature, including the wide distribution, and the cancer-causing effect, of these compounds, which contain epoxides (oxiranes). In addition to this, alterperylenol has been reported to have a weak telomerase-inhibiting effect (K-I. Togashi et al. Oncol. Res. 10, 449-453, 1998); however, at 30 xcexcM, the IC50 value, which is characteristic for inhibition of the enzyme, is low.
Thromboembolic diseases are the most frequent cause of death, particularly in the western industrial nations. An effective prophylaxis and therapy for these diseases is therefore of exceptional importance. A thrombus is understood as being a blood clot which has been formed intravitally and intravascularly. Thrombi are formed following thrombocyte aggregation in arteries, in particular. Damage to the blood vessel wall, retarded blood flow and accelerated clotting all favor thrombus formation. The thrombocytes (blood platelets) are disc-shaped, anucleate blood cells which ensure hemostasis and blood coagulation when injury occurs. Thrombocytes bring about hemostasis by means of aggregation in a complicated process; thrombocyte aggregation is consequently an essential process for homeotherms. Hypofunction of the thrombocytes leads to severe hemorrhages, even in the case of relatively small injuries; on the other hand, an increased tendency towards coagulation increases the danger of thrombosis and embolism. Since platelet hyperfunction, in particular, frequently has fatal consequences, several substances have already been employed as inhibitors of thrombocyte aggregation. Those which are well known include acetylsalicylic acid (Aspirin(copyright)), ticlopidine (Tiklyd(copyright)) and the related clopidogrel; however, because of side-effects, the use of all these preparations is restricted. For this reason, there is a great need for inhibitors of intracellular platelet activation, which can be used for the therapy and long-term prophylaxis of arterial thromboembolic events. Agents of this nature can be employed, for example, in connection with myocardial infarction, in connection with unstable angina or in connection with strokes.
In the endeavor to find effective compounds for preventing or treating blood coagulation diseases, it has now been found that thioperylenol, which is formed by the fungal strain DSM 14452, and other hydroperylene derivatives, are able to effectively inhibit blood platelet aggregation.
The invention, therefore, relates to a compound of formula I 
including all stereoisomeric forms of said compound of formula I, mixtures of said forms and compounds in any ratio, and physiologically tolerated salts thereof, wherein:
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 are independently selected from the group consisting of
hydrogen;
(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted by one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is selected from the group consisting of: (C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94H;
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94NH-aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or independently substituted one, two or three times by R9, in which R9 is as defined above:
xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH;
xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94H;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above; and
xe2x80x94SO2, with the following further alternatives to the foregoing definition:
a) either R4 and R5 or R10 and R11, together with the carbon atoms to which they are,respectively, bonded, may form a 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-membered heteroalkyl or heteroaryl ring system which contains one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur; and
b) the bond between the ring carbons indicated as xe2x80x94C14-C15xe2x80x94 in formula I may be either a single bond or a double bond; and the further proviso that:
c) R7 is not hydrogen.
The invention also relates to a compound of formula I, wherein
each of R1, R2, R3 and R6 is xe2x80x94OH;
R4 and R5, together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded, form an epoxide;
R7 is the radical xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94COOH;
R8 is xe2x95x90O;
R10 and R11 are each hydrogen;
and the bond between xe2x80x94C14-C15xe2x80x94 is a single bond.
The invention also relates to optically pure compounds of the formula I and to their stereoisomeric mixtures, such as enantiomeric mixtures and diasteromeric mixtures, in any ratio to each other.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d is understood as meaning fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-alkylxe2x80x9d is understood as meaning hydrocarbon radicals whose carbon chain is straight-chain or branched and contains from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, i-propyl, butyl, tertiary butyl, pentyl and hexyl. The term xe2x80x9c(C2-C6)-alkenylxe2x80x9d is understood as meaning hydrocarbon radicals whose carbon chain is straight-chain or branched and contains from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and which exhibits one, two or three double bonds, for example the radicals allyl, crotyl, 1-propenyl, penta-1,3-dienyl, pentenyl and hexenyl. The term xe2x80x9c(C2-C6)-alkynylxe2x80x9d is understood as meaning hydrocarbon radicals whose carbon chain is straight-chain or branched and contains from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and which exhibits one or two triple bonds, for example the radicals propynyl, butynyl and pentynyl. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d is understood as meaning the radicals phenyl, benzyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl. The expression xe2x80x9cR4 and R5, together with the carbon atoms to which they are in each case bonded, form a 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-membered ring system which is aromatic or saturated and which contains one or two heteroatoms from the series oxygen, nitrogen or sulfurxe2x80x9d is understood as meaning radicals such as epoxide, aziridine, azetidine, azetine, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, pyridine, piperidine, tetrahydropyridine, pyrazole, imidazole, pyrazoline, imidazoline, pyrazolidine, imidazolidine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, piperazine, pyran, oxazole, isoxazole, 2-isoxazoline, isoxazolidine, morpholine, oxothiolane, thiopyran, thiazole, isothiazole, 2-isothiazoline, isothiazolidine or thiomorpholine.
The invention furthermore relates to the compound of the formula II 
In the description which follows, the compound of the formula II is termed thioperylenol (empirical formula: C23H20NO9S; molecular weight 472.47) and to the physiologically tolerated salts thereof.
The invention furthermore relates to a process for preparing a compound of formula I, and/or a stereoisomeric form of a compound of the formula I and/or mixtures of these forms in any ratio, and/or a physiologically tolerated salt of a compound of formula I, which process comprises
a) culturing the microorganism DSM 14452, or its mutants or variants, in an aqueous nutrient medium and isolating and purifying the compound thioperylenol, or
b) converting thioperylenol, by means of chemical derivatization, into a compound of the formula I, or
c) resolving a compound of the formula I, which has been prepared by methods a) or b) and which, because of its chemical structure, appears in enantiomeric forms, into the pure enantiomers by forming salts with enantiomerically pure acids or bases, by chromatography on chiral stationary phases or by derivatizing with chiral, enantiomerically pure compounds such as amino acids, separating the diastereomers which are thus obtained and eliminating the chiral auxiliary groups, or
d) either isolating the compound of the formula I which has been prepared by the methods a), b) or c) in free form or, when acidic or basic groups are present, converting it into physiologically tolerated salts.
The microorganism DSM 14452 (internal designation ST003367) belongs to the fungal group and possesses a white substrate mycelium and very little aerial mycelium and was deposited on Aug. 3, 2001, under the conditions of the Budapest Treaty, in the DSMZ-Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen [German collection of microorganisms and cell cultures] GmbH, Mascheroder Weg 1b, D-38124 Braunschweig, under the number DSM 14452.
Variants of DSM 14452 are understood as being DSM 14452 strains which have been obtained by isolating individual colonies from a culture of DSM 14452 on the proviso that they produce thioperylenol. Mutants of DSM 14452 are understood as being DSM 14452 strains which have been obtained from a culture of DSM 14452 after mutation, with the proviso that they produce thioperylenol. Mutants of DSM 14452 can be generated, in a manner known per se, by physical means, for example irradiation, such as ultraviolet or X-ray radiation, or by using chemical mutagens, for example ethyl methanesulfonate (EMS); 2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone (MOB) or N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-nitro-N-nitrosoguanidine (MNNG).
The mutants are found, for example, by taking samples from the culture medium and determining the inhibitory effect of thioperylenol.
Thioperylenol is produced by culturing DSM 14452. The nutrient solution contains carbon sources, such as sucrose, corn starch, dextrose, lactose, D-mannitol, molasses or malt extract, and nitrogen sources, such as soybean flour, peanut flour, proteins, peptones, peptides, tryptones, meat extract, yeast extract or ammonium salts or nitrates.
The nutrient solution also contains inorganic salts such as sodium hydrogen phosphate, sodium chloride, calcium chloride, calcium sulfate, calcium carbonate, magnesium sulfate or potassium hydrogen phosphate. In addition, it is also possible to add fat, such as methyl oleate or soybean oil, to the nutrient medium. Besides that, trace elements, such as iron salts, manganese salts, copper salts, zinc salts or cobalt salts, or other metal salts, are also added.
A preferred nutrient solution contains from about 0.05% to about 5%, preferably from about 1% to about 3%, potato dextrose and from about 0.05% to about 3%, preferably from about 0.05% to about 1%, yeast extract. The percentages relate to the weight of the total nutrient solution.
DSM 14452 is cultured at temperatures of from about 18xc2x0 C. to about 35xc2x0 C., preferably at from about 23xc2x0 C. to about 28xc2x0 C., and at pH values of from about 3 to about 10, preferably from about 5 to about 9, particularly preferably at values of from about 4 to about 6. The culture is carried out aerobically, initially in shaking flasks and, after that, in a fermenter while stirring and aerating with air or pure oxygen. The microorganisms are cultured in the fermenters for a period of from about 48 to about 720 hours, preferably of from about 72 to about 144 hours.
The formation of thioperylenol reaches its maximum after from about 96 to about 144 hours.
The fungal strain DSM 14452 also forms mixtures of several compounds of formula I in the nutrient solution. The quantitative proportion of the compounds of formula I in the mixture can vary depending on the composition of the nutrient solution. In addition, the composition of the medium can be used to direct the synthesis of individual compounds of formula I such that the microorganism either does not produce individual compounds of formula I at all or only produces them in a quantity which is below the limit of detection.
Thioperylenol is either isolated directly from the nutrient solution or isolated after the cells have been separated off, for example by means of centrifugation or filtration. The thioperylenol can be isolated by extracting with solvents or by adsorbing on resins such as XAD 16, HP 20, MCI Gel(copyright) CHP20P or ion exchangers. It is purified, for example, by chromatography on adsorption resins such as on Diaion(copyright) HP-20 (Mitsubishi Casei Corp., Tokyo), on Amberlite(copyright) XAD 7 (Rohm and Haas, USA), or on Amberchrom(copyright) CG (Toso Haas, Philadelphia, USA). The separations can be carried out over a wide pH range. The range of pH 1 to pH 9 is preferred, with the range of pH 2 to pH 8 being particularly preferred. In addition to this, reverse phase supports, which are used within the context of high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC), are also suitable. Another isolation method is that of using molecular sieves such as Fractogel(copyright) TSK HW-40S or Sephadex(copyright) LH-20.
The microbiologically produced thioperylenol is used as the starting material for preparing the thioperylenol derivative. The compounds of formula I are prepared in a manner known per se; for example, the epoxide group of the thioperylene can be converted by hydrolysis or solvolysis into alcohols or esters. Epoxides are very reactive compounds which, in addition to water and acids, also add on other nucleophilic reagents, such as alcohols, thiols, amines and Grignard compounds, in the presence of acidic or basic catalysts. The addition of hydrogen cyanide leads further on to xcex2-hydroxy-propionitrile derivatives. In addition to this, epoxides can be rearranged to give carbonyl-derivatives, with this rearrangement being catalyzed, for example, by Lewis acids. In addition, the reaction products can be subjected to further reactions. These reactions are known per se and are described, for example, by Jerry March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, John Wiley and Sons, 4th Edition, 1992.
Other derivatives are obtained if the 3-thio-lactic acid radical of the thioperylenol is reacted reductively or oxidatively. It can also be advantageous to use the sulfide as what is termed a leaving group and replace it with other suitable radicals in a manner known from the literature. In order to carry out reactions selectively, it can be advantageous to introduce suitable protecting groups, in a manner known per se, prior to the reaction. The protecting groups are eliminated after the reaction and the reaction product is then purified.
Pharmacologically tolerated salts of compounds of formula I are understood as being both inorganic and organic salts, as are described in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (17th edition, page 1418 (1985)). Physiologically tolerated salts are prepared in a manner known per se from compounds of formula I, including their stereoisomeric forms, which are capable of forming salts. With basic reagents, such as hydroxides, carbonates, hydrogen carbonates, alcoholates and ammonia, or organic bases, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, ethanolamine or triethanolamine, or else basic amino acids, for example, lysine, ornithine or arginine, the carboxylic acid forms stable alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or, where appropriate, substituted ammonium salts. If a compound of formula I possesses basic groups, it is also possible to prepare stable acid addition salts with strong acids. Both inorganic acids and organic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, benzenesulfonic acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, 4-bromobenzenesulfonic acid, trifluoromethylsulfonic acid, cyclohexylamidosulfonic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid, tartaric acid, succinic acid and trifluoroacetic acid, are suitable for this purpose.
The invention also relates to pharmaceuticals which are characterized by an effective content of at least one compound of the formula I and/or a physiologically tolerated salt of the compound of the formula I and/or an optionally stereoisomeric form of the compound of the formula I, together with a pharmaceutically suitable and physiologically tolerated carrier substance, additive and/or other active compounds and auxiliary substances.
On account of their pharmacological properties, the compounds of formula I are suitable for the prophylaxis and therapy of all those diseases in which high blood platelet aggregations occur and which are caused by thrombus formation or embolisms. These diseases include, for example, myocardial infarction, unstable angina pectoris, stroke, transitory ischemic attacks and peripheral arterial occlusion diseases (peripheral vascular disease) such as intermittent claudication.
The invention also relates to the use of at least one compound of formula I and/or all stereoisomeric forms of the compounds of formula I and/or mixtures of these forms in any ratio, and/or a physiologically tolerated salt of the compound of the formula I, for producing pharmaceuticals for the prophylaxis and therapy of diseases in which high blood platelet aggregations occur, where R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R10 and R11 are independently selected from the group consisting of
hydrogen;
(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted by one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straighten branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of:
xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is selected from the group consisting of: (C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94OH; xe2x95x90O; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; -aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: halogen; xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is substituted one, two or three times by halogen; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NH2; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH; and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkenyl, in which alkenyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkynyl, in which alkynyl is a straight or branched chain and is unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94CN; xe2x80x94NH2; xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH and xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, in which alkyl is a straight or branched chain; xe2x80x94NH2 and halogen;
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94H;
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94NH-aryl, in which aryl is unsubstituted or independently substituted one, two or three times by R9, in which R9 is as defined above:
xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH;
xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94H;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above;
xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R9, in which R9 is as defined above; and
xe2x80x94SO2, with the following further alternatives to the foregoing definition:
a) either R4 and R5 or R10 and R11, together with the carbon atoms to which they are, respectively, bonded, may form a 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-membered heteroalkyl or heteroaryl ring system which contains one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur; and
b) the bond between the ring carbons indicated as xe2x80x94C14-C15xe2x80x94 in formula I may be either a single bond or a double bond; and the further proviso that:
c) R7 is not hydrogen.
The invention also relates to a process for producing a pharmaceutical, which process comprises bringing at least one compound of the formula I, together with a pharmaceutically suitable and physiologically tolerated excipient and, where appropriate, other suitable active compounds, additives or auxiliary substances, into a suitable form for administration.
Examples of suitable solid or galenic preparation forms are granules, powders, sugar-coated tablets, tablets, (micro)capsules, suppositories, syrups, juices, suspensions, emulsions, drops or injectable solutions and preparations having a protracted release of the active compound, in the production of which use is made of customary adjuvants such as carrier substances, disintegrants, binders, coating agents, swelling agents, glidants or lubricants, flavorings, sweeteners and solubilizers. Frequently employed auxiliary substances which may be mentioned are: magnesium carbonate, titanium dioxide, lactose, mannitol and other sugars, talc, milk protein, gelatin, starch, cellulose and its derivatives, animal and vegetable oils, such as cod liver oil, sunflower oil, peanut oil or sesame oil, polyethylene glycol and solvents, such as sterile water and monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, such as glycerol.
The pharmaceutical preparations are preferably produced and administered in dosage units, with each unit containing, as the active constituent, a particular dose of the compound of the formula I according to the invention. In the case of solid dosage units, such as tablets, capsules, sugar-coated tablets or suppositories, this dose can be from 0.1 mg/kg of body weight to 1,000 mg/kg of body weight, preferably from 0.2 mg/kg of body weight to 100 mg/kg of body weight. They are expediently administered in dosage units which contain at least the effective daily quantity of the compound of the formula I, for example up to 1000 mg, preferably, however, from about 50 to 300 mg and, in the case of injection solutions in ampule form, up to about 300 mg, preferably, however, from about 10 to 100 mg.
Daily doses of from about 20 mg to 1,000 mg, preferably from about 100 mg to 500 mg, of active compound, depending on the activity of the compound according to formula I, are indicated for treating an adult patient of about 70 kg in weight. However, it may possibly also be appropriate to use higher or lower daily doses. The daily dose can be administered either by means of a once-only administration in the form of a single dosage unit or of several smaller dosage units or by means of a repeated administration of subdivided doses at particular intervals.
The microorganism DSM 14452 is also part of the subject matter of the invention.
The following examples are intended to illustrate the invention without thereby restricting the scope of the invention in any way.